Verdant Góēs Nimune
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830438 |no = 8328 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 195 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 56 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 55, 58, 61, 67, 73, 79, 85, 91, 97, 103, 109, 115, 121, 127, 133, 139 |normal_distribute = 8, 6, 6, 7, 6, 6, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 73, 76, 79, 85, 88, 91, 97, 100, 103, 109, 112, 115, 121, 124, 127, 133, 136, 139 |bb_distribute = 6, 5, 5, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 88, 91, 94, 97, 103, 106, 109, 112, 118, 121, 124, 127, 133, 139, 145, 151 |sbb_distribute = 5, 4, 5, 4, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151 |ubb_distribute = 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A natural prodigy of plant-based magic, Nimune awoke in the depths of a lightless cave. As she explored her surroundings and saw the hordes of demons around her, she realized that she had arrived at the island of Fuindor. Yet her joy was tempered by her grief, and she soon set herself to work. Soon, the tainted land answered her mystic summons, and she soon set off on her quest to find the secret that would allow her to defy death itself. But her work was fraught with frustration, for the magic that she tried to wield slipped from her hands with an unnatural strength when she needed it the most. Demons searched for her ceaselessly, and while she didn't attract any attention from the infamous Raug overlords, it was only a matter of time before her work would be noticed. Yet she managed to gain some progress here and there, with her work finally allowing her to open a small hole to the underworld momentarily and call the soul of her husband back to her side. Having sealed the essence of her beloved in a specially-grown phylactery, she began the search for the second stage in her plan: a body for her love that could endure the test of time. To her surprise, a demon appeared by her side one night, with a message from the Raug... |summon = No one will deny me my beloved, for I have crossed the abyss of death and mastered its power! Behold! |fusion = I will resurrect you, beloved! And then we will celebrate our love with the flesh of our enemies! |evolution = Mine! Mine is the power that shall return my beloved to me! Not the Raug, nor some nameless god! |hp_base = 5763 |atk_base = 2253 |def_base = 2133 |rec_base = 2173 |hp_lord = 8234 |atk_lord = 3219 |def_lord = 3048 |rec_lord = 3105 |hp_anima = 9351 |rec_anima = 2807 |atk_breaker = 3517 |def_breaker = 2750 |def_guardian = 3346 |rec_guardian = 2956 |def_oracle = 2899 |rec_oracle = 3552 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 54 |ls = Thousand Debaucheries Oasis |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, Rec, max HP, 15% damage reduction from Fire, Earth, Dark types, hugely boosts all elemental damage & Spark damage boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 150% elemental damage & fills 2-3 BC |bb = Hemlock-Lead Consumption |bbdescription = 23 combo Earth attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, damage taken may slightly restore HP, powerful additional damage at turn's end for 3 turns & adds low probability of resistance against 1 KO attack |bbnote = Fills 7 BC, 20% chance to heal 20-25% damage for 3 turns, 500% additional attack multiplier & 10% chance to activate Idol |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 23 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 23 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Flesh-Cutting Grass |sbbdescription = 26 combo powerful Earth, Fire, Dark attack on all foes, Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, hugely boosts elemental damage for 3 turns, powerful additional damage at turn's end for 3 turns & probability of raising allies from KO |sbbnote = Fills 2-3 BC, 150% elemental damage, 500% additional attack multiplier, 10% chance to revive allies with 20% HP |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 26 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 26 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = Verdant Vine Coffin |ubbdescription = 33 combo massive Earth attack on all foes (with additional 5% damage of foes' max HP), enormously boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns, damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns, massive additional damage at turn's end for 3 turns & high probability of raising allies from KO |ubbnote = 500% elemental damage, heals 100% damage taken, 1500% additional attack multiplier & 80% chance to revive allies with 20% HP |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 33 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 33 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Viridarium Umbrae |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts elemental damage & damage taken may restore HP of all allies |esnote = 100% elemental damage & 20% chance to heal 20-25% damage |evofrom = 830437 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 50% boost to Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is over 50% |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Boosts elemental damage |omniskill2_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Greatly boosts elemental damage |omniskill2_2_note = +50% boost. 100% boost total |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge |omniskill3_1_note = Fills 2-4 BC |omniskill4_cat = Ailment Resistance |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill5_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill5_1_sp = 20 |omniskill5_1_desc = 10% damage reduction from Fire, Earth, Dark types |omniskill6_cat = Special |omniskill6_1_sp = 30 |omniskill6_1_desc = Adds greatly restores HP effect to BB/SBB |omniskill6_1_note = Heals 4000-4500 + 40% of healer REC |omniskill6_2_sp = 20 |omniskill6_2_desc = Adds slight additional damage reduction for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill6_2_note = 10% DoT mitigation |omniskill6_3_sp = 40 |omniskill6_3_desc = Enhances SBB's additional damage at turn's end effect but reduces duration to 1 turn |omniskill6_3_note = +500% multiplier & -1 turn. 1000% multiplier for 2 turns total |notes = *"Góēs" means "to howl or to wail", which may reference Nimune mourning over the death of her husband. |addcat = World of Galardhon |addcatname = Nimune2 }}